


Comfort

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, DADT/Fraternization, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John is hurt, it's not just him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to triple7lies for the beta :)

"I can't do this anymore."

"What do you want, Rodney? Carson knows. Elizabeth, Teyla and Ronon know- and I'm pretty sure the rest of Atlantis suspects. You know that we can't be out. I'm commanding officer here. They'll take me _away_. Rodney, I love you. But you _know_ I cannot change anything."

"One of these days... you're _not_ gonna be okay. And then the last thing I'll get from you to remember will be that 'Get away from me' look."

The next time John is hurt, he lets Rodney hover as much as he needs to.

Nobody takes him away.


End file.
